The use of polyester films for packaging and for steel lamination is known (US 2005/042468, US 2004/219316, EP-A-1 234 848).
It is likewise known that yellow films and in particular amber-colored films have a gold appearance in combination with metals, such as steel and aluminum (CA 2363351).
Yellow or amber-colored polyester resins and, respectively, polyester films are described in EP-A-0 128 109 or in JP 2006-142766. However, the resins of EP-A-0 128 109 do not have a good gold appearance because they have too much blue tint. JP 2006-142766 describes films in which the dyes are present in an adhesive layer, but the result of this is migration of the dyes which is too high in particular for food applications, and which also in particular occurs at the relatively high temperatures of steel lamination, where it is likewise undesired.